3 Lives
by ChloeGoesRawrrxX
Summary: I'm Not A Perfect Girl, My Hair Doesn't Always Stay In Place And I Spill Things A lot, I'm Pretty Clumsy And Sometimes I Have A Broken Heart, My Friends And I Sometimes Fight And Some Days Nothing Goes Right, But When I Think About It And Take A Step Back I Remember, How Amazing Life Truly Is And Maybe Just Maybe I Like Being Imperfect...
1. Chapter 1 -Say Uncle

BUZZ!

BUZZ!

BUZZ!

"Oh no i'ma be late!" Cleo slapped her alarm clock but her eyes were still a bit blurry because she just woke up, she grabbed a gray t-shirt a darker gray flowy vest and pink and white striped boxer like shorts and changed brushed her teeth while sliding on her outfit and brushing her light blue hair. She ran downstairs grabbed a granola bar but before rushing back upstairs she paused turn around at her brother with an evil cheshire cat grin on his face while he just played on his phone grinning

"Jerk you know how much first days mean to me!"She said trying to keep a straight face.

"Haha you know u love me sis." he laughed and messed up my hair "By the way someone finally moving to the house next to us and you do know its sunday first day is tomorrow!" he said even more happily

"Oh really can't wait to meet em and shut up," i laughed as my multicolored eyes caught up with me.

"Oh and sis u forgot to brush half ur hair." he said trying to hold his gut before falling over laughing.

i grabbed my hair realizing he was right. "and you forgot to brush your teeth."i smiled as i held my nose.

We raced to the bathroom but me getting the speedy genes got there first so he had to brush his teeth outside like he does everyday _i hope this school will be different the last school was terrible only bright side was little kenny well can't call him tiny if hes an inch taller but you could always count on him for cookies and a smile and of could isabelle and "spike" haha her and her name i swear, its different every year_

BANG

BANG

BANG

"Sis open the door,your dogs trying to eat me !" i heard from the other sound of the door I pressed my ear against the bathroom hearing the barking get closer but when it sounded like it was at the end of the hall i pulled my brother in the bathroom and stepped out "haha!" i bent down looking at my fluffy little rainbow puppy.

"How….are you…..scared of….rainbow dash!" i tried to say between my laughing

"S-SHUT U-UP THAT DOG IS EVIL!" he bellowed in an embarrassed voice

"Hes not even a foot tall and you're hiding behind me from it." i calmed down

DING DONG!

"Whos here Cam?" i asked my brother Cameron

"I don't know , do you think its possibly our neighbors greeting us maybe?" he said sarcastically

"yeah.. jerk." i mumbled under my breath "What did you say?" he raised a brow as we walked downstairs "NOTHING!" i instantly yelled

DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING

We finally got to the door as a boy with hair like mine spammed our doorbell *cough cough* "Oh hi!" the blue haired pulled both of us into a hug but then i notice a black haired boy behind him and i muttered "Can't...Breath!" "bro let em go can't i look away for 5 minutes without you latching onto someone!" he sounded annoyed but the blue haired boy stuck his tongue out crossed his arms "FINE ! i don't want our soon to be neighbors to die ! haha! hi im alexy and this grouch glued to the psp is my brother haha!" i walked past alexy as he was talking and i looked over armins shoulder "OMG THATS MY FAVORITE GAME ….you died… you died again…. 3 times game over."

I kept score then i got bored and finally grabbed his psp "you're really bad at this let me do it" I said as i grabbed it without hesitation.

"HEY!" Armin sounded annoyed

"HES ALIVE!" Alexy bellowed happily

"Shut up alexy … GIMMIE IT BA!" Armin was interrupted by something that surprised him

*LEVEL PASSED* "your welcome~." i said as i gave it back to him. "*cough cough* Say thank you *cough cough*." but soon after he got glued back on his game.

"Thanks for the visit guys cant wait to live next to you guys but we just moved here to so we need to unpack to haha!" Cameron yawned as he waved goodbye to our new friends. we head back upstairs where i beat him to the bathroom …. AGAIN i took a shower brush my teeth put my hair in a scrunchie i layed out what i had on my bed and put on some boxers and a tank top i way too full of energy so i turned on my radio and grabbed my brush letting down my waist length hair which i would never cut and started dancing and singing then after the fourth song i looked out my window seeing a certain black haired boy staring at me wiping his eyes cause i was guessing he was laughing to hard.

i grabbed a piece of paper and a black marker from my art set and wrote *_so finally looked up ^.^*_

i held it against my window and saw him writing back *_if i didn't i wouldn't have anything to blackmail you with if i ever need a favor :}]* _i replied cleverly remembering his twin _*haha i bet i can get something outta alexy * _ i closed my window after he read it and went to bed with a evil smile on my face that soon turned to a happy smile~

* * *

next morning

* * *

Armin's POV

"ARMIN WAKIE WAKIE EGGS AND BACON!" A blurry voice that got clearer and clearer

_Ugh let me just sleep alexy XP_

"Ughhh no." Just at that moment my eyes adjusted and I saw alexy open my window yelling across the way into Cleo's window

"CLEO COME OVER AND HELP ME WAKE UP ARMIN!" My eyes open as her name was said. I ran over to the window and I saw cleo sleepily walking to her window rubbing her multi colored eyes blue right eye and brown left just the opposite of her brother eyes his is blue left eye and brown right eye and as she mumbled over and open the window to reply to her new alarm clock.

"Alexy your louder then my alarm clock and he's right behind you looking *yawnn* more awake than I am." alexy turned around fast then smiled and turn back to her

_on no this isn't good!_

"you still wanna come over and help my sleepy little angel get dressed!" I felt heat rise up through my body and my face turned a faint pink

"Haha sure just let me get dressed don't pick out his outfit without me!" And with her saying that she closed her window and curtains I already knew this day was going to be exciting.

**Cleo's POV**

_Haha, oh fuck forgot about my cheese head better wake him up ugh wait a minute maybe I could have some fun_ :]

I felt a evil cheshire cat smile crept on to my face I walk down the hall checking if my brother was asleep once I saw him sound asleep I crept downstairs and got the dirty mop bucket filling it with ice and water after I did I went back upstairs not making any sounds and walked up to my sleeping brother "He looks so peaceful to bad he won't be for long!" I whispered

_I really need to stop talking to myself._

_Shut up and pour the water already_

_Ass._

_You just called yourself an ass_

_Shut up!_

_Haha fine._

"GOOD MORNING!" I yelled "W-wait wha-" He stuttered right before I poured the water and ran back to my room before his mind caught up with him listening at my door with it locked and put a chair under to knob

"FUCKKKKKK! CLEO OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

"haha nope. sorry Cam" I heard a knock on the door I opened my door pushing the drenched cameron outta my way

"CLEOO UR DEAD!"

"Haha youll never catch me alive!" I said as I opened the front door and held my bro back with my hand the water got on my hands as it leaked from his red hair "hi alexy what ya need, I told you I would be over the. when I was ready"

"I heard yelling so me and soapy armin came over" Just that second he pulled armin out from behind the wall and he was in a towel only covering his bottom half of his body and his messy black hair was full of bubbles next thing i know i'm red in the face and cracking up when i got back up i realized my brother was out so i ran alexy and armin watched him chased me around in a circle around the couch till he gave up and bent over with his hands on his knees panting

"Done?" I said not even breaking a sweat

*pant* I *pant* surrender *pant* TO NO ONE!" My brother tackled me down to the ground and we rolled around till I was holding his face to the ground with his hand behind his back

"SAY UNCLE!" I said pushing if arm higher and higher up his back

"NEVER!" He said trying to get up I pushed farther up and heard a yelp "F-FINE LET ME UP!"

"Say uncle."

"UNCLE! NOW LEMME UP!"

"Say it nicer that's very rude."

"FINE, *sigh* my dearest sister I shall say uncle cause your manly grip is making me cry ,weep weep, weep weep *sigh* ."

"thats is quite good brother I shall release thou shalt not kill me or I shall tackle you down and pull thou cheese colored hair ." I got up and turned to the shocked boys " Ill get dressed and come over you should have that soap outta your hair by then then me and alexy will make you look adorable!"

* * *

**^^ lol im so excited to finish this story ^^ it will get cyco soon tho!**

**+Chloe**

* * *

**Alexy: hehe cookies**

**Armin: Your so evil.**

**Cleo: what I do *raises hands in defense***

**Armin: you gave him a cookie and not me**

**Chloe: *gets pencil and erases cookie then draws one in my hand* I AM GOD XO**

**Cookie: meep don't eat me :(**

**Chloe _god_: TO LATE *eats***

**Cookie: noooo**


	2. Chapter 2 - No Showering At Boys Houses

sorry this episode came so late don't hate me cause i'm lazy ;c i love you guys cause your lazy enough to read it sowwy you have a better excuse i'm really tired i broke up with my boyfriend realized i lub my best friend and now i'm confronting hi- you know what just read the story the rest of my life is at the bottom haha and i need confidence please give me reviews good or bad idc love you all sorry for wasting so much time of your life

p.s. i know you didnt read any of this ^^

* * *

Cleos POV

_he must had slipped into the shower when i wasn't watching grr guess i wont shower on my first day... jerk_

"BRO let me get in i need to shower to!"

"Sis i smell bad i got mop water spilt on me...you should have thought twice."

"Bitch!" _i wonder if the twins will let me shower at their place..._

"watch your language little missy" my brother chuckled at me

"whatever i'll shower at the boys house haha…. naked at a guys house…" i waited for my brothers brother senses to kick in

"NO! i'm getting out i'm starting to squeak."

_haha worked perfe_ctly.

see what happens when you join the dark side :]

hey your back bitch

yeah i got scissors and glue you know what i'm thinking

yeah i do know i am you….and i won't do that i ain't that evil to my bro

DON'T IT XO

shut up

fine.

thank you

whatever cutiepie c;

now that is a thought i like

BAM!

i snapped back to reality as the bathroom door flung open and hit the wall

"NEVER SHOWER AT A BOYS HOUSE!"

well your a boy and i shower at your house bro" haha here comes the usually smart ass side of me haha

"haha wow sis don't be a smart ass...well imma get dressed and you should hurry you can't let armin go naked!" he laughed

"who says i can't, wink wink." i actually pictured in my mind for a second then took a 2 minute shower got dressed in what i wore yesterday and headed for the twins house but just as i was about to knock alexy opened the door and dragged me upstairs where armin was in a bright flashy outfit i tried so hard not to laugh but i managed to keep it in.

"doesn't he look adorable!"alexy felt so proud and i could tell alexy was trying hard not to laugh i looked at pouty arming i took off everything except the light blue jeans i look at armins abs acting like i was thinking about what would look good (i saw he looked good thoses wii sports do good for him mmm ) i bit my lip as i went through his closet

"AH HAH PERFECT!" i grabbed a bash top and put on armin without anyone's help "PERF- "wait.. it needs one more thing." i found a vest and threw it at him i looked over at alexy with his jaw dropped on the floor as i transformed his brother

"ALEXY!" i yelled and waved my hand in his face when armin tried to move i yelled at him to freeze and pulled out a rubber band shooter from my pocket and shot him right on the nose and i giggled when i made him flinch

"ALEXY!"

"w-what oh sorry dozed off a bit what ya need."

"he missing something." alexy looked around and dove onto a scarf thing and put it on armin

"perfection mwah~" i kissed armin on both his face cheeks like a french artist man i made alexy giggled and i side hugged him and looked up at alexy's pink eyes "they grow up so fast!" i wiped my eyes like my mom did when i got my first period . weird memories! no more details needed. alexy laughed and armin pouted and still looked red from me kissing him cheek

"Well…"

"well what" armin said annoyed

"what you think cutiepie do you love it!"

he looked in the mirror "Way better then what alexy picked out!" know it was our turn to laugh while alexy pouted but soon joined into our laughter

"well guys imma go get my bro can we all go together so if we all get lost we get lost together!" i bellowed.

"EEEEE ! yus ._." alexy looked excited i can already tell he was gay but its a bummer i really liked him ! like, like like ._. hehe

we grabbed my brother out of the doorway and we walked to school and didn't get lost i looked up at the building in pure horror but then alexy grabbed my hand and pulled me inside along with armin and my brother chasing us alexy ran into a wall looking back at us we laughed helped him up and we went inside alexy was still perky after running into so many things! we finally found the principal who was mad then happy to see us my brother forgot to do my paperwork so i left the group to find some nathaniel kid

so i wondered and found a door that was labeled **Student Council Room **i opened the door

* * *

_**Guys i know i know not the best haha but whatever i wanted to sleep i was going to confront my best friend in real if he liked me cause he was sad that i denied a rumor i liked him… so yeah drama! wish me luck you guys love you Kisses c; mwah!**_

_**+Chloe**_

_**p.s. don't tell Thomas i did that**_

_**p.p.s.i tell you guys what he says ^^ next chapter**_

_**btw any ideas would help me love you all but thomas the most ^^ okay oh and i tried to make it **__**longer anyway **_

_**don't forget to**_

_**GO INSANE GO INSANE THROW SOME GLITTER MAKE IT RAIN ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Owiee

Nathaniel's POV

where the heck is this file grr the new student will be here any second ugh.

I turned around to see if it was on the desk but…

BAM!

I looked over to see who I hit but as an instinct "i-i'm so sorry are you o-!" I gained my vision and heard the voice of an angel "owieeee! I'm sorry I guess I should knock on doors to warn people owww that really hurt" she had her knees to her chest which was awfully large

shut up Nathaniel stop staring she'll think you're weird!

she looked down at her hands that were holding her forehead and I looked to seeing her hands covered in blood I looked at her face and her head was bleeding she looked light headed just that minute I heard "ew...I….hate….blood." she passed out I didn't know what to do

just that moment melody walked in and she nearly screamed but she let out a yelp "what the heck happened !?" I just stared blankly I couldn't stand blood but she needed up I felt light headed but she needed to be taken to the nurses office "h-help me t-take her t-to the nurse i-i'll tell you later" I picked her up and was uneasy she was very light and easy to pick up but my legs were hurting so bad from looking at the blood I wanted to pass out I got her in the nurses office and told melody to get the blood managed and ill get her brother.

I ran to each classroom I was so outta breath I finally found the one I was so tired from running I was huffing and puffing I swung the door open looked around saw her brother " C-Cameron…. Cleo's….in...the….nurses...office...she passed out and is bleeding a lot" i finally got my breath back in the end of the sentence Cameron Alexy and Armin ran out I was to tired to stop Armin and Alexy so I ran after them to the office peeking in she blood and nearly fainted I stayed in the hallway

THUMP!

I peeked in and saw Cameron passed out and Alexy acting shocked and picking him up just as he passed out I saw Cleo come to I rushed in she was still gushing blood but I acted like a man and ignored it

Cleo's POV

blink. blink. blink.

"w-where am I" I saw blood on the top of my nose and a room full of people I looked over and saw my brother "OMG WHAT'S WRONG WITH CAMERON!?" I looked in his face grabbed a vase and poured the water on him

"AHHH! sis grrr" he charged at me attempting to tackle but I dodge and he dove into the cabinet making him bleed making us both pass out at the sight of the blood about 30 minutes later I woke up to alexy over my head holding a towel I blink a couple times and my brother was next to me we both shot straight up and laughed "why….the...heck are we l-laughing. hah!" I said between laughs "ha-ha I don't know but I feel like hugging someone

" my brother hugged a tree and I hugged alexy

"ha-ha hiii aliexyyy are me and you still fashion designers cause I feel creative" I looked up at his cute pink eyes and smiled then snuffled my face in his chest " you smell good… like mmmm…...cinnamon." I closed my eyes and inhaled holding on to him savoring the scent of his shirt he laughed patted my head and hugged me back he smelt me "and you smell like ….*sniffff* sunshine you go outside a lot don't you" I giggled, kissed him on the cheek and floated down putting my head on the blood stained pillow before closing my eyes I took a glance at the blushing frozen alexy "cinnamon…" I inhaled and exhaled then drifted to sleep

Alexy's POV

Armin grabbed my wrist I was frozen my face was red what's happening he stopped and scowled I've never seen him so mad before "what !?" I asked to break the silence

"what? you're asking me what! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE GIRLS ALONE THAT I LIKE BRO WAIT NO YOU'RE NOT MY BRO UGH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"Armin was mad REALLY mad what do I do I really like her but we had a deal… I wanted to cry I tried to walk away but armin grabbed my arm. HARD I yelped and he dragged me over "TALK! why did you let her kiss you why did you sniff her why did she sniff you. you're just alexy the gay dude why would she pick you."

"first of all I'm not gay second she was tired she lost a lot of blood she probably just was loopy" inside I truly did kinda like her but me and my brother made a pact why the heck did I promise XO "I'm sorry bro your right lets get back in there and see if she's awake" armin laughed I was mad but keep it inside like always and smiled

* * *

haha sooo me and Thomas are dating now eeeee I'm so happy but we have to long distance which will not work but will be fun while it last he's going to California :( all you guys pray and cross your finger that things work out I really love him ;c and this is like Alexy and Cleo separated by dumb life. this was a very weird story don't you agree. mwah~ kisses!

+Chloe

p.s. I'm sorry for shortness please give me feedback

p.p.s. so sorry for lateness I was moving

p.p.s.s. lol Cleo and Cameron hate blood! and they were bleeding so much because they have thick bones but delicate skin


	4. Chapter 4 - Tackle Frenzy

Cleo's POV

"guys I can walk im not injured" grr why wont they put me down im not handi capped im mean I cant keep my eyes open but whatever I was fine.

BAM

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I opened my eyes and realized I was laying on top of some fake red head "WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING HOT HEAD!" he smirked while everyone was helping me up asking if I was okay after that fall I became more awake so I was fine and could see again. "now what was I saying...oh yeah I CAN BY WALK BY MY SELF STOP CARRYING ME

the redhead smirks and Nathaniel rubbed the bridge of his nose "if you could do it yourself why did they have to take you off of me by the way im castiel" I tried to pull my arms out and my face turned red then someone grabbed my waist I turned and yelled "KENNY!" he smiled and lifted me up spinning around

"jeez lets see... you hit your head started bleeding then saw the blood fainted your brother saw it fainted then you guys woke up tried to kill each other you hugged someone then went to sleep they carried you making ou mad cause you hate being helpless and then you ran in to hot head over there making you even more mad he made a snotty remark making you mad and wanting to kill him then I popped out and your happy as fuck haha!" I hugged him and told him that that was exactly what happened making us break into laughter while everyone else just stared as there jaws were on the floor then castiel broke the silence by saying...

"Im bored hey ironing board want to hang out with me"

"no way. and I think you should get your eyes checked perv." me and Kenny held hands and skipped off into the school were I saw alexy with his brother and let go of Kenny's hand and tackled alexy

armin muttered something under his breath "umm hey cleo what up haha who's the cutie" he winked at Kenny which made Kenny back up and blush I got off alexy and messed up kens hair making him laugh

"this be me laddyhis name be kennytin" me and ken and alexy cracked up at the way I talked noticed armin was mad,tense, and held his head low I walked up to lifted his head so we were eye to eye are faces were close and he blushed it was so cute haha but I just had to ruin the moment.

"why you so tense are you constipated?" I said with my concerned face he stuttered our faces still close

"I-I um-"

"EWWWWW!" Kenny said and held me over is shoulder I elbowed his side tickling him and he toke me down but knowing how fragile I was he carefully held me down but I swiftly got on top and put his arm behind his back

"say uncle Kenny ma boy!" he laughed and shook his head no I realized he learned some things from camp he got onto and did what I did to him to me we laughed I got o top but instead of his arm I tickled him and he yelled

"UNCLE UNCLE UNCLE I GIVE UP I GIVE UP!" I let got but it was a trick he crossed his fingers and tickled me down lol we just continued this till the bell rung for lunch and the bell scared us making us freak out and hide behind alexy

"its just the bell don't be scared my children we laughed we grabbed lunch I paid for Kenny "I owe ya one"

"no you owe me 5 there's five things on the tray" he counted them and sighed in defeat

"lets go outside"I grabbed all the boys and pulled them outside to the courtyard where I saw some boy in Victorian he was kind of cute his eyes were mismatched gold and emerald silver hair with a little bla- wait what his eyes were different I ran up to the Victorian boy and tackled him down

"OMG!" he blushed and looked amused I got close to his face and stared at his eyes with amazement I covered one eye looked then covered the other one and stared "OMG!" I stared at his face close then I looked at his hair then pushed it outta his face and stared at his eyes again"ahem... can I help you miss?" I was to amazed I didn't realize his words then I heard someone else "ohh lys looks like she just fell in love with you" I shook my head realizing how weird I was believe I got really hot in the face scamper off him and hid behind Kenny then I poked my head out and said "no his eyes are just... awesome"I ran up to him helped him up and his face was as red as castiels hair

"Why thank you!" he chuckled and I saw castiel sitting on the bench that was next to the place I tackled Lysander he was cracking up "it moved his hair outta his face reach into my backpack got a camera "do you mind if I take a picture I know that kind of sounds creep-" I was cut off by a hand on my mouth "yes you may .." " my name I cleomy brother is Cameron were twins" I smiled and castiel started choking "omg WHAT! Camerons your brother that guy is nothing like you!" Cameron came out and stood next to me then messed up my hair "trust me dude me and her are exactly then same except she better at everything I elbowed his in the side and grabbed his arm and pulled him to a quick take down "BRO THATS A LIE YOUR AMAZING!"

he pulled up his collor after I helped him up " couch cough hah I know then he swag walked around me making me tackled him "someone help he thinks he cool!" we al cracked upcastiel just chowed down on his burger while he had his ear buds in I sneak up on him from behind I grabbed his ear bud cord pulled out his ear buds and grabbed his mp3 and ran I hid it behind me and stood next to lysander castiel walked up to me while he walked up to me I handed the mp3 to rosa who was behind me and she smiled

"give it" he grunted I giggled "I don't have it" I walked to my brother who was all the way across the courtyard directly across from where rosa was castiel grunted and rosa laughed he went to her "ROSA PASS!" just that second she threw the mp3 to me and he ran after me I threw it to Kenny who threw it to Lysander who threw it Cameron who threw it to alexy who threw it me I hid it behind my back and castiel walked up tried to grab the mp3 from behind me I dodge him swiftly he tried gain dodge

"pick a hand hehe" he smirked crossed his arms and said left "nope!" every one was laughing "okay then right" I held my hand out

"what the hell! give it you wizard!" he was pissed I laughed turn around and showed him in was in my butt pocket "grab it if you can" that second I dashed off and he ran after me I ran again and some blonde girl grabbed my hair pull me back making me fall down she picked me up by my light blue hair and made me face level

"haha you know this doesn't hurt me."

"what are you an alien this hurts anyone" I grinned and m brother was behind Blondie and minions

"my brother Cameron and I beat the shit outta each other every once in a while" I smiled and she looked frozen

"your brother is that sexy guy that's impossible you look nothing alike!" she yelled

"haha well... she's a girl and I'm a guy we arnt suppose to look alike but we are twins so I guess we should look alike..." my brother interrupted her and make her freeze I got outta the death grip and skipped away with my brother into the building cause lunch was over everyone is the court yard just stared I got castiels ipod and listened to it out loud I danced all the way to my next class I just sat there waiting for kids to unfreeze and come to class I got bored so I got a sticky note from the teacher desk and wrote in my best cursive 'You have the week off no need to be here today enjoy!' I ran back to the seat I was in and the teacher walked in

"where is everyone"

"they are frozen in shock in the courtyard" he looked out the note he jumped with joy and yelled fuck you all then ran out of the building the students finally came in all stared at me noticed there was no teacher and freaked out I smirk I got up closed the door and blinds then wro on the board 'your welcome' I smirked everyone stared then shrugged and just hung out I did the same thing for every class sometime even when all the students were there they saw my trick I saw castiel talking to Cameron amber got a nosebleed staring at my boys ^^ I walked past the student council room and before I walked in I heard the principle yelling I couldn't hear it clearly so I peeked in and put my ear on the wall

"YOU BETTER FIND THEM MISTER JONEZ"

i saw NATHANIEL!?

"i will don't worry"

the principle stormed out and making sure i don't get in trouble i turned around and fell on...

* * *

hehe im sorry i didn't know who to fall on i have 2 boys in mind :P yeah but pretty long right lol ^^ KISSES! MWAH! :*

+Chloe


	5. Chapter 5 - Imma Puke

Castiels POV

where is she I want my mp3 back she better not have gone home

BAM!

"HAH I found you!" why were you looking" she stood above me she dusted herself off I held out a hand "did you forget how to stand hot head" ugh I scowled and got up

she held her hand out "this is for you" I grabbed my mp3 but the ear buds were still in her ears so basically pulled her up to me she was leaning on me she quickly moved and my heart fluttered a little WAIT what?

she turned around and talked to Nathaniel who was glaring at me oh fuck

she gave him a hug "I heard the principle yelling, what happened, what did you do?" he grabbed the bridge of his nose

"someone stole the answers to the exams next week" he sounded annoyed

"ill help you find them" and with that being said she stormed off Nathaniel walked up to me with a cold stare

"sign!" he ordered me

"what's the magic words goody two shoes" I walked away but my wrist was grabbed by Nathaniel

"SIGN! NOW!" I toke it ripped it up and walked away I went to the courtyard and listened to my mp3 I saw a notebook "must be lysanders" i picked it up and after i looked at it up close it was a dark blue notebook with shiny light blue letters that spelt 'Cleo's Look And Die' I didn't care for the title I shrugged opened it and my smirk went from a smile to a interested grin

I ran to find Lysander I went to the staircase and found him writing

"LANSANDER!" he turned and smiled

"Hello friend what ya need" I shoved the notebook in his face

"READ!" he look at it and read the title "I'd rather live and plus I wouldn't appreciate someone reading my book" I sighed in defeat

"hand it over then" "sorry sir but imma return it cause I don't trust you returning things unless its a snotty remark"

"oh what ever" I grunted and sat down next to him just as I sat down I huffing puffing cleo ran to us

"LYSANDER! I LOST MY NOTEBOOK DID YOU FIND IT!"

"yes castiel scanned through it and he is very sorry for invading the privacy of it"

"as long as he says sorry then I wont kill him"

Lysanders POV

"nope not sorry I'm happy I read those amazing songs" castile said crossing his legs with his hands behind his head closing his eyes

" then im afraid I have to- wait what amazing?" she blushed and got happy i kinda got a little jealous when she hugged castiel and wait songs? she writes?

"May i read them?" i asked bewildered

"Ehhh i guess but most of them are unfinished..." i chuckled

"lets make a deal every song i read you can read one of mine deal?"

she laughed to "i don't know mine are kinda weird.."

"its fine" she handed me her book and i read it soaking up every word and note they were amazing they seemed finished to me i closed the book realizing i read the entire book she laughed grabbed my book and walked away

" ill give it back when im down reading we will trade back at the end of the day take care of my book!" i was happy i wanted to victory jump i yelled promise then realized school was over me and castiel went to the basement and since she had my book we learned one of her songs by heart i heard footsteps and the basement door opened revealing a blue haired multicolored eyed goddess i stared closer and realized she looked like she was going to kill me

she walked down and glared at me and castiel "how dare you!" she tackled me down i was confused i didn't know what to do i asked scared "w-what?" castiel sat there with a confused and amused look on his face.

"you played my song with a missing instrument" she grabbed her notebook and showed me how to play the drums then she got up and i did drums and rythum with castiel on guitar and her singing she counted down pointed at me then 1 minute of the beat she told castiel to play she turned and sung like an angel the entire song

Cleos POV

after the song i sighed "i wish i could play in front of an audience haha you guys did great especially you Lysander! and castiel don't be sad you did great to" i messed up their hair then grabbed my notebook and walked outta the room to a crowd of friends

i wanted to hurl just thinking the fact they heard my singing i ran to the bathroom and threw up my brother and ken came in the bathroom and ken held my hair while my brother got out a water bottle everyone came into the bathroom including castiel Lysander alexy armin the girls and Nathaniel i was so embarrassed i cried ken knew that this must be embarrassing so he closed the stall door my brother guarded it but rosa got in and help ken

"ughh i feel terrible" i flushed the toilet wiped my mouth with a napkin rosa gave me and gurgled flavored water mmm cherry i walked outta the bathroom where where i saw amber coming outta the office

"You ! stay right there!" she ran to me everyone was in the bathroom they wanted to get out but were scared "I GOT SUSPENED FOR A WEEK YOU BITCH!"

oh yeah I got her suspended for stealing paperwork from the files

she raised her clawed hand and was about to scratch me but just that second i saw a dog it was black and brown and it had my little white snowball of a puppy named junebug behind it

"JUNEBUG" I yelled amber looked confused then saw a small dog charging at her she laughed and said "calling a baby doggy to help y-" that second my dog tackled amber down and scratched her arm my dog leaped into my arms everyone came outta the bathroom and saw amber rubbing her head and me being licked by the black dog and my puppy castiel yelled "demon! off now!"

"this is your dog eh what a sweetheart hehe" I patted the head of the dog then it followed me to castiel who was surprised when demon followed i giggled while he attached the leash "come here junebug" i picked up my dog then carried her out to my brothers car putting her in the backseat my brother opened his door with one foot in yelling "see you at the party to everyone" and as I hopped on my motorcycle sliding on my helmet i yelled "bring swimsuits!...AND CHIPS" my engine roared and I drove off with my brother far behind

Cameron's POV

"CLEO YOU HOME!"

"yup start working brother-der-der"

"haha okay sister-der-der" I got to work 5 minutes later "DONE sis are you doing snacks?"

"yup cause I don't trust you with a oven."

"IT WAS ONE TIME! and i hope you don't throw up on them"

I yelled back a little amused !

"BRO GET THE DOOR IM FROSTING THE CUPCAKES AND CAKE AND COOKIES!"

DING DONG!

I looked in the peephole and opened the door alexy and armin popped in wearing their swimsuits asking if they needed help bringing anything

Cleo's POV *16 minutes later**

"help!" I welped as I was carrying five things of fresh baked sweets on my arms shoulders and head

"omg should I take some for you!?" Armin asked shocked I just blew a hair outta my face and asked "no just open the door of the car hehe" we were all loaded up I ran back inside and grabbed a black swimsuit with blue lace with only blue strings hanging on my hips and for the top a sleeveless black swimsuit top with blue lace held on by a string loosly tied across my back I put my hair in a loose bun showing off my sides, I wasn't used to showing off my curves but its a special occasion so why not I slide on a big shirt some shorts you know something to wear till we got their i ran outta the house to the car and sat down getting looks from the guys at the fact I had shorts and not jeans on

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?" the boys looked shocked and quickly turned away my brother started driving and we got to the beach we started setting up a hour early I texted Rosa telling her we were setting up cause I promised I would text her when we started and 5 minutes later Rosa showed up to help she didn't want it to look ugly typical Rosa...hehe

* * *

**party! I'm excited Thomas broke up with me for a beach blonde and she broke p with hi so now he trying to get me back my best friend kissed me now my other friend is jealous and they are fighting over me IM sick Im nonstop throwing up right now. and I have writers block my life is so fucking sucky right now WHAT THE HELL IS FUCKING HAPPENING FOR FUCKS SAKE XO! its annoying anyway 2:33 AM cant sleep so I'm fixing chapters up and writing...**

**+Chloe**


	6. Chapter 6 - Move Your Hips -Part 1-

IGNORE THIS IF YOU JUST STARTED READING THIS!

lol okay so i changed some stuff in chapter 5 so go back and read that before this :P lol i want everyones opinion hate or not review keep me alive *hack* im dieing reviewww before its too late x_x

* * *

Cloe's POV

I quickly set everything and Rosa fixed it up as I went through throwing stuff everywhere haha

"DONE! Rosa you're outta breath you okay?" I scratch the back on my neck smiling

"haha I'm fine look lys-baby is here!" she ran to the car where castiel was growling he stepped outta the car in a pink swimsuit along with Lysander me and rose doubled over laughing our heads off getting a scowl from both castiel and Lysander

"why...are...you..in...pink!?" I said between chuckles I wiped my eyes cause I was tearing up at the awesomeness

"my maid put my red and his white swimsuit in at once." castiel scowled with arms crossed

"here i knew someone would need these they're my brothers" I toss Lysander a white and gold swimsuit with a dove and castiel red and black ones with a guitar on it

"thank you Cleo its perfect haha" Lysander chuckled and walked to the changing room while castiel flew by as fast as he could making sure no one else saw him

"well that was fun" Rosa was still on the floor with her phone "was so funny" i tilted my head like June bug she couldn't say words she instead showed me her phone she got some words out

"black...mail" I grabbed the phone and me and Rosa were just rolling around in the sand the boys came over to see what was happening

"who's here and what's so funny" Armin and alexy just stood there dumbfounded I showed them the phone and soon they were laughing to castiel and Lysander came out and saw the picture I noticed that castiel was about to grab it but I swiftly got up and zoomed away but I ran straight into someone with blonde/brown hair

"s-sorry I was running from my friend I didn't see you I'm SOOO sor-" he cut me off

"its okay breath I'm Dakota but pretty girls like you can call me dake haha" he laughed and picked me up

"thank you anyway I have to get back to my friends before everyone shows up for my party haha" I poked his cheek

"I'm not your friend" he mocked a hurt look on his face I stood there

castiel came storming over, me still bridal style in Dakota arms I quickly squirmed out and ran to castiel and tackled him "YOU'RE GONNA HEAR ME ROAR"" I made kitty paws with my hands and winked I held his head down with one hand and sent the picture to my phone then gave the phone to him

"Cleo where'd you- oh is this your friend" I realized I was still on cassy and he was as red as his hair I flicked his forehead getting up "Cassy Dakota, Dakota Cassy." castiel grunted and wiped the sand off his swimsuit I booty bumped him and smiled "any way see you later dake I have a party to get to " I ran back to the scene of our party dragging castiel everyone just stared at castiel's face

yup everyone's here now, Kim in a dark blue and gray one piece with denim shorts, Peggy in a dark green two piece with a microphone on it, Kenny in camo swim trunks, Violette in a light purple one piece with a see through skirt that had elegant birds on it Lysander and castiel in what I gave them Cameron in his watermelon swim trunks Alexy in neon orange and neon blue swim trunks covered in musical notes Armin in a plain gray swimsuit that had a remote control on one side of it Nathaniel in a light blue and white swim trunks

I ran up to everyone and grabbed them in a group hug

"C-Cleo why aren't y-you in your s-swimsuit?" I looked down and realized I was still in my shirt and shorts I saw Nathaniel Lysander and Castiel notice the shorts

"ohhh yeah I knew I forgot something lol!" I took off the shorts making the guys look light head then the pierce the veil t shirt and gave all the boys except my brother and Kenny a nosebleed "um.. you guys okay?" I tilted my head, the boys soon noticed at once how creepy they were being and immediately snapped back to reality wiping their noses with napkins

"DAMN! Cleo nice swimsuit" someone hugged me from the back I was shocked and I turned around to be faced with Dakota I quickly covered myself with my arms blushing "h-hey d-Dakota what ya need?" me still hiding what I need to

"I needed you" he picked me up and swung me over his shoulder as soon as I unfroze I started pounding on his back "put me down Dakota now!" I yelled he chuckled and ran setting me down near a group of guys "look what i got guys!" dakota presented me to the boys like I was the item behind the curtain "nice catch Dakota! she's mighty fine" the tall one with orange hair said licking his lips and rubbing his hands together

"um I missed the part where you asked me if I wanted to come with you?" I crossed my arms scowling on my toes scowling at Dakota face to face he chuckled

"I forgot to" he shrugged "I have to go" I tried walking away but they circle around me I crossed my arms "let me out Dakota NOW!" I said trying to push him down

"nope sorry bestie" grrr

BAM!

I looked and saw Dakota passed out and ran behind my savior "thank you stranger" he messed up my messy hair and chuckled "stranger?" I looked at his face confused but then I realized "G-GRIM? S-SPIKE? I-ISABELE?" I just stared with my jaw on the floor

"long time no see! I missed you so much!" they said in unison and hugged me and grim put me on his shoulders and walked me back to the party

"Cleo who was the blon- oh fuck what are you doing here you better not try to take my sis with you guys again." my brother bawled his fist and castiel was choking "HANDS UP CASSY!" I leaped off of grim and landed on a perfect front flip.

"w-winged skull y-you know w-winged skull" I chuckled

"I was in the band silly the band ended because I left and that why they haven't had any recent songs I was the lead singer/writer" I said smiling and messing up his hair everyone stood there dumbfounded with stupid looks on their faces then Grim broke the silent awkwardness

"were moving here to do what you did and see what its likes to be a normal kid again haha" he scratched his neck and I leaped with joy

Lysander's POV *3 hours later 7:45 pm sunset.*

wow its been a long day I thought as I looked out as the bright yellow sun sunk to the bottom of the deep blue ocean "um, Lysander?" I turned around and smiled at Cleo "yes?"

"you just going to sit here or come dance" I'm not a very good dancer what should I tell her?

"well…" she grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the stage before I could say or do anything and she started dancing Cleo was a really good dancer and of course I stood there like an idiot

"c'mon Lysander have you never dance before" Cleo grabbed my hands and twirled herself laughing she was so beautiful when she smiled I smiled and shrugged giving up and started just to dance to the beat then 5 minutes Nathaniel walked up "can I have a turn haha" I nodded my head "if its okay with her" she smiled and walked off with Nathaniel waving back to me with her big beautiful smile

Cleo's POV

I waved back to Lysander before skipping with Nathaniel over somewhere else on the dance floor and he grabbed my hands and we just danced like no one was watching acting really silly

i looked over at castiel standing in a corner smoking I held up my index finger telling Nathaniel id be right back and I ran over to castiel grabbing his wrist and dragging him back to where me and Nathaniel was they scolded each other but I walked between the death stares and booty bumped them smiling

i got a smile

not a smirk

a smile outta castiel he looked good with a smile he keep the smile on as i moved my hips i made silly faces every time the light flickered i would make a different face Nathaniel laughed i started dancing with my boys and ken came over and spun me around i started dancing with Kenny, Nathaniel and castiel were getting along so that's good Rosa's boyfriend showed up and she was happy Violette, Kim and, Peggy were dancing with the band, and i made everyone happy, so i was happy!

today has to be the best day ever… or so i thought. castiel turned me around and grabbed my waist moving me with the music i giggled like a little girl and moved my hips with the beats but then...

SCREECH!

i looked over where i heard the deadly sound.

the music stopped.

everyone froze.

looked over.

and there stood

…. Amber the wicked bitch of the west.

staring at me

fire burned in her eyes as she marched over to me .. why me.

* * *

mwahaha I'm still sick. *cough *cough *HACKK* hehe any way i was looking forward to my beach party and Dakota the rapist showed up and shocker she was a singer what's school going to be like in 3 days :O i love 3 day weekends :3 hehe anywhoo this is really crappy but i tried reviews help me breath i didn't get enough reviews so know I'm sick its logic i need reviews to live! :O so if you want me to die don't review hate or not i love everyone opinions :P . anyway KISSES! LOVE YOUU! onions xo.

+Chloe c;


	7. Chapter 7 - Move Your Hips -Part 2-

okay so part 2 is here and ready for your seal of approval! we left off with them having a beach party they go in a club and cleo dances with all the boys and everyone was happy but then outta no where amber shows up and sees castiel holding cleo's hips moving me with the beat and shes not happy about this…. so thats where we left off enjoy part 2!

* * *

**_ castiel turned me around and grabbed my waist moving me with the music i giggled like a little girl and moved my hips to the beat but then... _**

**_SCREECH!_**

**_ i looked over where i heard the deadly sound. _**

**_the music stopped._**

**_ everyone froze. _**

**_looked over._**

**_ and there stood …._**

**_ Amber the wicked bitch of the west. _**

**_staring at me with fire in her eyes marching over to me .. why me._ **

* * *

"cassy~ why are you wasting your time hanging out with that bitch!" she said it with a sweet and soon spicy attitude castiel shrugged and put an arm on my shoulder I blush a little not enough to show but I felt heat rising...

"Amber, why are you even here and how'd you figure out where we were?" Nathaniel said confused holding the bridge of his nose

"i located where you were on your phone and told daddy that you needed me to pick you up and as gullible he was i came here, now come here cassy and let go of that whore" amber pulled castiel away but since his arm was around me he knocked me down making me hit my nose and start to bleed the guys rushed around me and castiel ripped his way out of ambers claws, him and Lysander grabbed some napkins while alexy ,armin, and ken kept me and my brother conscious amber looked pissed when i looked up at her

"WHAT THE HELL!? YOU HAVE TO BE FRIENDS WITH EVERY FUCKING GUY INCLUDING MY BOYFRIEND AND MY BROTHER!" i tried standing and my nose stop bleeding face to face with amber staring straight in her eyes

"amber c-castiel is not your boyfriend he will never like you and i n-never asked them they did it cause i am nice p-person unlike YOU!" i felt the air get knocked out of me i collapsed to the cold glitter covered floor everything getting dark last thing i saw was castiel Cameron ken and alexy in my face and everyone else behind them along with amber who is laughing her head off and taking pictures _'why is she taking pictures' _

_everything. _

_went. _

_black._

* * *

Castiel's POV

* * *

fuck! open your eyes Cleo i gently slapped her cheeks trying to make her come to when i noticed i should let her sleep i got up and turned to amber rushing straight for her but everyone including the girls held on holding me back but i still walked and got face to face inches away from her

"amber you are the only bitch here so get over yourself and stay away from my friends why can't we have a good time everything was great till you showed up you weren't invited for a reason." i backed up and walked to the sleeping Cleo i put my hand on her head and she slowly woke up

"HEY AMBER!" she shot up and ran to amber ? "do you wanna join our party maybe? if you do you have to promise to leave castiel alone unless he want to hang out with you" she held her hand out waiting for a amber to agree and amber stood there confused looking at her hand then face and back to the hand everyone was confused even me, Cleo noticed everyone's expressions and sighed "okay here it is for tonight only lets be friends there isn't anyone to prove your self to so im sure you can party till you can't breath anymore" Cleo smiled i love her smile

_ ~shut up castiel stop thinking!_

* * *

Cleo's POV

* * *

amber grabbed my hand and shook it we laughed and skipped to the dance floor and danced for the rest of the night going back the way we were,

castiel holding my hips and fist pumping i looked over and saw amber making out with dake in a corner and i laughed mentally i looked up at castiel and poked his face with my cheeks puffed out like a blowfish he laughed and flicked my forehead i flicked him back and pouted but i covered my smile with my hand and hugged castiel still moving to the music and he didn't push away he didn't yell 'what the fuck' , he hugged me back, it scared me

i looked up and saw his eyes closed and his chin laid on top my head and i flicked his chin and smiled he hit my arm and yelled "YOU'RE IT!" he ran and hid behind a curtain like a kid this gave me a feeling of dejavu i walked in front the curtain acting like a didn't see him only to be grabbed by his arms twirling me around i tackled him and poked his nose "you're it" he tapped my nose back "now you are"

after 2 minutes of us playing immobile tag on the floor i put my head on his chest bored and sighed my brother walked up to me and castiel and pulled me off of castiel

"WHAT IS HAPPENING!?" brotherly Cameron was awake and made everyone look at us I saw kentin with a pissed off face staring at the crime scene the music stopped again castiel got up and patted the swimsuit to get dust off "your sister abuses me..." castiel said crossing his arms smiling that awesome smile of his

_wait what shut up! _

_haha so you find his smile cute eh eh _

_stop talking!_

i poked my brother and puffed my cheeks again "we were playing tag now you're it " i giggled and hid behind ken who my brother tagged chasing me and ken tagged me, i tagged Rosa, who tagged Leigh who did what i did and puffed his cheeks poking his brother, Lysander looked up realizing what was happening, stood up walked over to castiel and smacked him upside the head "your it 'Cassy' no tag backs" Lysander mocked my nickname for him and castiel rolled his eye and they landed on me.

Lysander grinned he has such white teeth they could melt the girls if he was in the direct sunlight castiel of course tagged me and i jogged over to amber and poked her face "amber take a breather and play tag with us" she detached and said "o-okay can dake play?" she wiped his mouth and he wiped hers i rolled my eyes

"okay but if he touches the girls in places that I'm not naming he's never going to be able to walk or have kids." i chuckled and amber tagged dake making him chase us and amber and i led him into a wall making him pass out

i tackled castiel me and him played 'say uncle' while amber got on top dake kissing him making him wake up melody kissed Nathaniel on his cheek which made him look annoyed 'I wonder why?' ... Rosa kissed Leigh Lysander didn't look up poor him i got up and pulled castiel in a police way with his arm between his shoulder blades hunched over i let him go and we pulled Lysander up and made him start dancing like nobody's watching to the song 'let me take a selfie'

i got my phone , Rosa got her camera, and Peggy got back to back of our camera circle and we toke selfies with every one , video taped us dancing i twerk teamed with all the girls to American idiot and laughed

**Don't wanna be an American idiot.**

** Don't want a nation under the new mania And can you hear the sound of hysteria?**

** The subliminal mind fuck America.**

rosa and me laughed and did the disco

**Welcome to a new kind of tension.**

** All across the alienation.**

** Where everything isn't meant to be okay.**

** Television dreams of tomorrow.**

** We're not the ones who're meant to follow.**

For that's enough to argue. i pulled in amber and melody and toke selfies of each other being weird

**Well maybe I'm the faggot America.**

** I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.**

** Now everybody do the propaganda.**

** And sing along to the age of paranoia.**

i pulled the boys in and made them do the swimmer and scuba diver dancing and the the funky monkey and all them good things..

**Welcome to a new kind of tension.**

** All across the alienation.**

** Where everything isn't meant to be okay.**

i laughed and video taped the boys including castiel acting silly and got a few pictures of everyone making silly face with bunny ears i got a group pictures

**Television dreams of tomorrow.**

** We're not the ones who're meant to follow****.**

** For that's enough to argue.**

i pumped my fist and jumped thinking of all my old memories or at least what i remember from it i was sure i was smiling like a freak...

**Don't want to be an American idiot.**

** One nation controlled by the media.**

** Information age of hysteria.**

** It's calling out to idiot America.**

i laughed and showed castiel the pictures of him making him chase me and tackle me down stealing my phone but i took back before anything was deleted

**Welcome to a new kind of tension.**

** All across the alienation.**

** Where everything isn't meant to be okay.**

** Te****levision dreams of tomorrow. **

**We're not the ones who're meant to follo****w.**

** For that's enough to argue...**

* * *

*3 hours later 4:45 AM*

* * *

i grabbed the food that should be good by now and handed everyone a treat and knowing Nathaniel i gave him some coffee cake

"eat your food boy or i will" i grabbed a fork and dug into my cake i looked around and saw everyone was scared my brother had his face in it pig.. "its not poisonous try it" i smiled a scary smile and took a bite everyone shrugged and took a bite

"i might have lied.." everyone froze and looked at me Nathaniel took a bite and devoured it in a minute when all the food was done everyone picked up the beach and kissed and hugged said their byes and i hugged everyone and kissed all the boys cheeks avoiding dake but amber kissed him for me

"hey Cleo wanna walk with us?" castiel and lysander gestured over i shrugged and walked up to them "SURE! sounds like fun" i smiled like an idiot as i put my shorts and shirt on and started to skip dragging the boys

alexy and armin caught up with us and we laughed and i got picked on by them i would get closer to castiel and when i was close enough i wouldn't tickle the back off his neck making him freak out everyone laughed and Lysander tried not to so i faced him walked backwards with my hands in my pockets

"Lysander its not healthy to hold in laughter" i said as a smoshed his face together trying weird faces on him

i bumped castiel and Lysander with my hips and when we arrived alexy and armin hugged me goodbye and walked to their house watching thru the window to see what happened when they left it started raining and the guys didn't have jackets

"come in its pouring you guys you'll freeze to death" castiel shrugged and smirked imma name his smirk castiels smirk's name is now… Joe…

"castiel imma name your smirk… its now named Joe." he flicked my forehead with a Joe spread on his face he walked inside and Lysander followed his friend i grabbed them sweaters from my brothers closet and they settled themselves on my couch i crawled behind the couch and popped up screaming i front flipped over the couch and sat perfectly in between them with my arms resting on their shoulders

when we settled down from laughing at what i did when castiel yelled "MOVIE TIME! got any movies that don't have unicorns or rainbows in them?" i pushed him away from me and fake pouted as i got up looking in the CD closet picking one of my dads famous movies i looked in the horror category lets see ..blah...blah...blah… OHHH PERFECT i pulled out the scariest movie my dad directed and made popcorn as the movie loaded and my brother got home just as i sat down the movie started and me, Lysander, castiel, my 3 dogs all cuddled on the couch Lysander glued to the screen with a face of shock and castiel yelped every once in awhile me and my brother laughed at the scary parts and the murders earning weird looks i remember there was one part i couldn't take

* * *

*10 minutes before the movie ends*

* * *

the part i couldn't handle happened and i leaped onto castiel who caught me and held me tight putting my face in his chest as he was trying not to look at the screen so I had my face in his chest and he hid in my freakish long hair and he held on to me tightly

i peeked when he wasn't holding on to my head so tight anymore and realized the movie was over for about 5 minutes "did you enjoy your self princess?"

princess? well fuck you to!

"well did you enjoy yourself~?" i yawned "ha ha" i giggled halfway through the yawn i poked Lysander who was still staring at the screen traumatized i ran up stairs grabbed my electric guitar and ran downstairs warning castiel to cover his ears and right when he gave me a thumbs up i blared a note right in Lysander's ear making him fall off the couch escaping the evil noise me and castiel laughed our heads off "you okay?" i crouched down and poke both his cheeks making a funny face i got back up and helped him up i kissed Lysander's cheek "it's okay lys-baby the movies over" i used Rosa nickname for him and messed up his hair

"okay guys do you wanna leave or have some AMAZING pancakes and waffles" they both turned with amazing faces dejavu again … i messed up their hair and dragged them to the kitchen "okay ill make pancakes IF! you help me"

i made a evil grin while putting an apron over my pajamas and put my hair in ponytail "castiel if you're in MY kitchen you either need a hairnet or a ponytail"

i put his hair in a ponytail and smiled at how funny he looked snapped a picture while he stuck his tounge out at me and i grabbed the ingredients put them on the corner and set up a camera "this is CASTIEL!" castiel posed " and LYSANDER!" he laughed i presented them like they were a prize on a game show "they will be joining me in my kitchen to make wait for it

..….PANCAKES! enjoy the video"

i winked at the camera and lysander and castiel made a face of regret…

* * *

i honestly wanted to keep writing but i need someethinnggg for chapter 8 but yeah amber got along with cleo castiel got along with nathaniel can you believe that !? cleo is a sorcerer :O hehe anyway guys i need feedback on who she should be with i mean not who you want but who would be cute for her boyfriend i don't let my baby date just anyone! haha anyway reviews are loved! im on my way to chapter 8 but i won't put 8 up till i know who she should be with so vote you guys! … anyway so yeah love you guys sooo much! kisses mwah! you know what to do! love you all with all my heart!

-Chloe!

p.s. sorry it toke so long XP my computer was being stupid.


End file.
